


Not the Time

by EmberCartwright



Series: Tyzula Things [37]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Basically PWP, F/F, Girlfriends - Freeform, Oblivious Zuko (Avatar), Oral Sex, Smut, Some Humor, tyzula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27809383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberCartwright/pseuds/EmberCartwright
Summary: Zuko comes into Azula and Ty Lee's room during a... special time but Azula is loathe to interrupt it just for him.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: Tyzula Things [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019697
Kudos: 98





	Not the Time

“Yes, right there ‘Zula,” Ty Lee moaned as she gripped the sheets and arched her back. “Don’t stop.”

Azula ignored her cramping arm and tongue as she simultaneously pounded into and licked her girlfriend. She could feel Ty Lee getting close and she perfectly maintained her rhythm. 

A knock against the door caused Azula to abruptly stop, which elicited a long whine from Ty Lee who jerked her hips in an attempt to get Azula to resume. 

Azula did the first thing she could think of before someone barged into the room and found her tongue deep in Ty Lee, which was to throw the blanket over herself. 

“Who is it,” Ty Lee asked, anger creeping into her voice. 

“It’s Zuko, can I come in quickly I just have a question.”

Ty Lee pulled the blanket over her head and looked at Azula.

“Are you going to come out,” she hissed. 

Azula shook her head and pressed Ty Lee’s knees apart, slowly dragging her tongue up her slit. Ty Lee shuddered and retracted her head. 

“Are you looking for Azula because she’s not here,” Ty Lee said. She let out an involuntary hum as Azula pulled her legs back and dug deeper into her. 

“No actually it would be better if I could just get your opinion on something,” Zuko said. 

“Is it really urgent,” Ty Lee asked. 

“What are you doing anyway,” Zuko said, opening the door. 

Ty Lee squirmed around underneath the blanket trying to get Azula to move faster without saying anything. 

Azula picked up her speed a little and pressed her finger back into Ty Lee which caused her to fight a moan.

Zuko looked at Ty Lee on the bed confused. Her face was bright red and she was sweaty.

“Were you just working out,” Zuko asked. 

“Yeah,” Ty Lee said, trying her best to keep her voice and her breathing level. “I was just going to take a nap,” she said. 

Azula ramped up her speed once more and added a second finger. Ty Lee’s hips bucked but Azula pressed down hard with her hands to keep the blanket from moving. 

“This’ll just be really quick,” Zuko said, looking down at his feet and shuffling them around. “Where is Azula anyway?”

Ty Lee snaked her hand deeper under the blanket and grabbed onto Azula’s hair pressing her harder against her. 

Azula chuckled quietly and the vibrations carried through Ty Lee’s body causing her to inhale sharply in place of the loud groan which threatened to bubble out of her. 

“She’s out,” Ty Lee said, sounding pained as she felt her orgasm approach once again. 

“Are you okay,” Zuko asked, concerned. 

Ty Lee nodded. “I just hurt my knee really bad while running,” she squeaked. 

Azula added a third finger, curling them up towards her. 

“If you want I can get a healer,” Zuko said. 

“Why are you h-here Zuko,” Ty Lee stuttered a little too loudly as she came, her walls closing around Azula’s hand.

Waves of pleasure coursed through her as she squeezed Azula’s head between her knees and fought as hard as she could to keep looking at Zuko as if nothing was wrong. 

“Oh, I was just wondering what you think I should get Azula for her birthday.”

Ty Lee clenched her jaw as Azula started to gently lick up the sides of her legs.

“I think she could use new eyeshadows from the Earth Kingdom,” Ty Lee said with a smirk, thinking about what she would like. 

“Okay, sounds good,” Zuko said, turning to leave. 

Azula bit down on the sensitive skin of Ty Lee’s inner thighs. 

Ty Lee yelped and Zuko turned to look at her. 

“I just remembered,” Ty Lee said weakly. “Azula doesn’t want eyeshadow, she wants that brand new pen that was just invented that keeps the ink on the inside,” she said. 

Azula kissed the bite that she left, indicating Ty Lee had said the right thing. 

“That makes more sense,” Zuko said nodding. “Feel better and um let me know if you need a healer,” he added as he left. 

When the door closed, Azula crawled out from under the blanket panting and collapsed onto Ty Lee. 

“Agni that was… something,” Ty Lee said, stroking Azula’s hair as she moved her face down to kiss her. “I thought you were just going to hide.”

“Well that would have been boring,” Azula said. “It was much more fun trying to break you.”

“You didn’t though,” Ty Lee said with a grin. 

“Pity,” Azula said. “How did Zuko look, because he sounded so concerned and awkward,” she continued, kissing Ty Lee again.

“That about sums it up,” Ty Lee said giggling. 

Azula pressed a kiss to Ty Lee’s cheek and flipped onto her back. 

“My turn,” she said with a smirk. 

Ty Lee smiled and straddled Azula. 

“Of course Princess.”


End file.
